Clarence: Ultimate War/Transcript
This is the Transcirpt for Clarence: Ulitmate War. I hope you enjoy this fan-made movie and hopefully you could maybe have fun with it. *some bolded texts might appear for some reasons.* *Warner Animation Group Presents..* ' '*A WarnerMedia Company* ' *Cartoon Network Movies Intro Plays.* *Title Then shows up and it says in CGI mode.'Clarence: Ulitmate War *then it stops And zooms in* Part 1: Acheving The Final Mission (Scene cuts to the cave.) * Balence: 'After 5 Long years.. I fianlly found the last piece of Aberdale's Treasure. And the most rarest thing on the century.. Now it's time to make Aberdale under my control.. * '''Sumo: '''I wouldnt say that if I were you.. * '''Balence: Huh? *Looks at Sumo* ' * (Clarence and Jeff Climbs up to reach to the top of the cave) * '''Jeff: '''Yeah. We won't let your creepy face and your ripoff face to Clarence to take over Aberdale.. We will take that thank you. * '''Balence: '''Not today.. Boys. I have something else in mind.. You're not going to believe your eyes the next day. Aberdale will be under my control once again! * '''Clarence: Wait? Again. * Balence: 'Well.. Well.. Well.. Look what we have here.. My old buddy, Clarence the most stupidest person on this planet. And the whole entire century who won't just get a life already. * '''Clarence: *gets furious* '''I may be a little annoying sometimes.. But that doesn't mean you have the rights to make fun of me.. And now give it back or else-- * '''Balence: ' What. Listen up Clarence and his idiotic friends, Sooner or later.. I will conquer the universe with this legendary piece of Aberdale's coin. And now with all of the shattared pieces together.. I will be powerful and then I will make this place abanoded and I will get more places destoryed., and my poor old Pappy. Who wants to make this world his, now he is just a piece of bones. * 'Amy: '''Don't call us idiotic and plus, isn't it illegal to put the oldest pieces of history together? * '''Balence: Who asked you? ' * Sumo: *whispers* yeah sometimes we're idiots.. *shouts* But that doesn't mean that you can make fun of us! * Balence: Oh.. But I can alright, now for my new hit: Mission Possblie. Peace out y'all. *he runs away* * Amy: Stop Him! * (Scene Cuts to the 4 chasing Balence in the mountain) * Sumo: Come.. Back... Here! *loses breath* and I don't feel like walking anymore.. * Jeff: *runs* *thinking* Wait a minute.. What happens if I trip my shoe into a rock and I fall down and accidentally fall down the cliff and I.. I... I.. will be injured! Come on Jeff, You can do this! * Clarence: Come back here. Little fella! *Balence: I will show you who's a little fella. *uses his ropes and captures Amy* Gotcha! *Sumo: *shouts* Amy! *Amy: *shouts* Sumo! Help..! *Sumo: Give her back you little s--- *Balence: Ebeebebebeb. No words.. It's offically over. At first I was raised from the invisble circus and now look at me.. All 6 Pieces together.. And now I can fianlly rule aberdale! And take it out of existence! *laughs harder* Now goodbye gentlemen.. *laughs* *runs away and jumps off the cliff and lands on the tree and keeps on jumping to the trees* *Clarence: What do we do now? *Sumo: We need to think of a plan to save Aberdale and amy.. *his eyes sparkles when he was looking through the trees* *Jeff: Okay sumo.. Cut it out it's not a romantic relationship between you guys right now, the real plan is.. We need everyone.. Everyone who we know and trust.. *Clarence: I Know! Part 2: Allies To Colide Together! * Larry: *writng his notebook* Balence Kidnapping.. Amy... What was her last name? * Clarence: Gills. * Jeff: Uh.. Clarence? I don't think "Larry" has the chance to defeat Balence's Army. * Larry: *spits his water at sumo* * Sumo: Ew.. Gross... * Larry: I don't actually stand a chance since 32 years ago. Now I am just some 40-50 year old person who will dobut win anything.. But take this. *he gives his lucky stuff to Clarence.* It's my collection for the next 8 pieces of Aberdale. * Jeff: *gasps* Oh my gosh thank you Larry! *shakes larry's hand* Thank You! (10x) so munch! For the help we will move on to finding Alies. * Larry: Uh.. Your welcome. * (Scene cuts to the Guy-scaraper) * Chelesa: So wait a minute? This guy by the name "Balence" stole my best friend? when I get my hands on him.. I will crush him until his neck bones crack! * Sumo: So any of y'all need some armor? * 'Everyone: '''Hmm... * (Montage of them putting on armor for Balence's takeover, Clarence Rips off half of his pants from the bottom and he wears a eyepatch to his left eye. Jeff puts his suspended clothes from the episode "Suspended" at the end. , Sumo wears a heavy metal shirt and one of the words says: BRING BACK AMY‼️ * (Montage ends.) * Clarence: This isn't just our normal average day.. This.. Is... War... * (Suddenly, Bert and a storng prisoner shows up) * Prisoner: That's a great plan escaping the high secure prison Bert. * Bert: I agree.. We have to find a hideout so that the darn COPS won't get in our tails. * Prisoner: Luckily, I distracted the cops so that they could not pay any attention to us. * (Scene cuts to the prison then cuts to a dount party in the cafeteria) * Officer Moody: This is the best day of my whole entire life..! * (Scene Cuts back to outside the forest) * Bert: there's a tree house nearby! So isn't that right Danger Breaker? * Danger Breaker: What are you saying?! Well anyways I Preapred weapons such as a turbine cut off from the plane.. A knife... And a thing that could kill you.. * Bert: Let's do it! * (The two climbed up the Guy-Scarper) * Dustin: Hmm.., *gasps* *sees the 2 prisoners* *shouts* Abort Abort! There's 2 Dangerous Strangers on the lose they are coming right now! Preapre yourselfs! Percy turn on the alarm * Percy: I got that! *turns on the alarm* * Breehn: Everyone grab your items! * Sumo: This might be tough.. Are you ready to take this challenge guys? * Clarence: Yeah.. I am ready.. *gets angry and serious* * Jeff: what would happen if we would be dead meat by now? * Sumo: Calm Down.. Jeff and here they come! Get your items now.. * Kimby: Ready..! * Courtlin: And I'm ready as well.. * Everyone Else: We're Ready. * *The Two are now inside of the Guy-Scarper* Part 3: Two Prisoners, Two Dead Meats * '''Danger Breaker: What are you kids doing here? ' * Vu: Let me fix that sentence. WHY ARE YOU HERE? * Bert: Oh No.. It's him... That boy.. Clarence * Clarence: *giggles* You know who I am? Your old pal Clarence? * Bert: *whispers to Danger* I got an idea. Destory these childern meanwhile i will attempt to Destory this treehouse on fire. I gotta find a firework or something so take care of these kids. * Danger Breaker: Got that. * Kimby: I heard everything what you just said.. And you won't attempt to Destory our hangout tree! * Nathan: Guy-Scarper. * Danger Breaker: *laughs* You know I have 6 packs and muscles. I could easily beat you guys.. * Jeff: Not in my watch! *gasps* where's my watch? * Sumo: No Puns, Jeff.. We have to deal with him first, Clarence. Kimby, The girls, Nathan , Dustin Jeff and me will stop the danger guy. You deal with with bert okay? Oh.. I mean Nathan and Belson go get Bert. Meanwhile we'll defeat this fat guy. * Danger Breaker: Woah woah woah.. You called me fat? That boy with chipped tooth is way fatter. i'll crush you. Since I am a bodybulider *runs to the kids* * Kimby: Eat Pixie Dust you jerk! *puts her pixie dust to his mouth* * Danger Breaker: *coughs* You'll pay for this.. *captures kimby then puts her in a turbine.. Almost killing her* * Kimby: Jeff!! Help me!! * Jeff: I'll get you out! * *Kimby's Shoes got shattered. and her feet bleeded.* * Kimby: *scerams* Jeff! Hurry! * Jeff: Oh No. (2x) I must get you out.. * *dramatic music plays* * (Scene cuts to Nathan and Belson chasing Bert.) * Belson: Even if I said this is one of my best day ever.. I didn't expect this to happen. A real prsioner chasing us. Who would do that. * Balence: that would be me.. * Belson: Wait Balance? * Nathan: You know this guy? * Balence: Well. Well.. Well.. Look who is. The sassy little shrimp is back for a revisit huh? Well guess what shrimp your non-real friends are about to get defeated by them.. And you'll never ever find a friend.. There was somebody who was counting on you. And you're response was never, that's why you never had a friend with you.. * Belson: *shouts* I Do! * Balence: Who is it? Your Mom's Friends *giggles* * Belson: *blushes* No.. It's Clarence you idiot! * Balence: Ah.. That clone of me was just a rip-off... * Belson: Please don't tell me your email address is (000-BALENCE-Circus) * Balence: *gasps* *shouts* You know my address number? Bert. eat that shrimp and the biggest chicken.. Meanwhile I make Aberdale domation *laughs evilly* * Nathan: Did he just call me a chicken? Part 4: A Mystery To Solve.. To Find Out The Truth Behind Balence. * 'Mr Resse: *eats his food* ' Huh? What's That? Melanie do you know what's that up there? * Ms. Baker: I don't wait is that.. A Airship? * Pilot: So what do you want Master B? * Balence: To make statues of myself for glory.. As long as nobody tries to ruin it for me.. Because if they do. Because if they do.. You know what I think they are. So I called up 2 friends to have a little talk with my eniemes. * (Scene Cuts to The Guy-Scarper.) * Jeff: Hold On Kimby *pulls Kimby off the turbine* *faints* * Kimby: Jeff?.. Jeff?.. *sobbing* no.. Why... * Danger Breaker: Because he is just a neeeerd. *uses his chainsaw to defeat Kimby, Clarence, Sumo* * Clarence: Guys! Don't run.. Keep on going storng and defeat him.. * Sumo: If we keep on doing this, We *shouts* could get killed! * Kimby: *sweating hard* This is for Jeff.. Keep on pushing... * (The Three keeps on pushing the chainsaw's bottom to throw out.) * Three of Them: YAH! * Danger Breaker: NOO! Not my sweeet loyal sweet heart.. You'll pay for this! *gets tied up in the rope by Amy* * Amy: Not Today..Never. * Sumo: *sobbing* *gasps* Amy!!! *hugs amy, then kiss her on the cheek* where were you? * Amy: Apparently, it seems that your two rivals were falling asleep. So I sneaked out and then walked 2 hours to get here. it was easy enough to work. * Sumo: Who Cares? *farts* At least your still alive! * (Amy smacks Sumo's Butt.) * Amy: wait that isn't a fart. * Cheslea: It's a Stink Bomb! * Percy: *smells* Oh no! We gotta get out of here quickly! * Remember at the intro for Clarence. in the part where the CHILDERN espaced from the guy scraper becusse of a stink bomb? Yeah. It did. * Clarence: Woo. At least we won.. * Amy: Alright no more funny business. We have to find out what Balence is really up to. * Jeff: Kinda to think of it. That's a great idea amy. We will start tomorrow morning. * Amy: No we can't. This is our chance. Because according to Balence's Schedule for his takeover. By tomorrow he will make a destruction to all buildings and houses in Aberdale. So we gotta move fast! What time is it? * Finn on Sumo's Phone: It's Adventure Time! * Sumo: Oops. *turns off his phone* it's Solving Time! Part 5: The Truth Behind Balence 2: Edvience, Plans, Research * '''Balence: Alright.. Mission is a suscess. Isn't that right Jeremy? * Jeremy *muffled* * (Scene cuts to black then cuts to Balence's Basement.) * Sumo: Woah.. So this is where the midget lives? I mean there is a lot of papers documents about.. *reads paper* Destory all earth's population until there's nothing left but him and his brother? * Amy: Wait.. All this Time.. All this time... He said he was lonely *shouts* What Kinda liar would do such a thing *kicks door* Huh? * Everyone: Woah.. * Percy: This is the booger-man's office from the movie, * Dustin: Oh shut up Percy. * (Scene turns around to a wheeling chair) * Clarence: Wait a minute..? I can see legs from the chair.. * ??: We've been waiting for you for a long time.. Sumo.. * Sumo: Wait how do you know my name? * ??: Don't you remember I once toke over your guy scraper. * Jeff: Wait a Minute.. Are you guys-- * (Wheelchair turns around and it reveals to be Sebass.) * Sumo: *growls* Seabass.. I thought you got grounded for a whole year! * Seabass: Thanks to my good ol' friend Balence. shes kidnapped. * Jeff: She's What? * Sebass: She's Kid-- * (Sumo punches Sebass in the cheset.) * Seabass: Ooof. * Sumo: Come on guys! Get more research about Balence meanwhile I'll deal with Captain Jerk-a-lots over here. * Seabass: Oh., you wanna try little man? * (Sumo and Sebass fights. And the rest of the group is finding the truth Bhined Balence.) * *1 MINUTE LATER* * Sumo: Now.. Do you give up or not.l * Seabass: Never..! * Sumo: *gets louder* Do you give up or not? * Seabass: Okay! *cries* I give up now leave me alone. * (Seabass runs away. Crying) * Sumo: That will teach him. *turns around* Did you guys find it? * Jeff: We did 99%! * Amy: That's close enough. * Clarence: Guys.. You gotta see this. * (everyone looks at the paper what Clarence has.) * Everyone: *gasps* * Chelesa: Balence Dead? *reads the paper* 6 years ago a 4 year old boy by the name Jeroge Lence Thomas famous Balence person. found dead at a car crash. * Amy: So wait.. Balence was faking his own death because his family is a clan of stealing Jewlery and everyone's stuff at homes? * (Cliffhanger.*) — a little break from reading.. Are you done? Okay back to the plot. * Jeff: Wait.. i heard of the clan. It's called "The Imperial Perfection Robberies" *gasps* thats the most famous clan on earth. * Malessica: Even its still trending after 6 years! * Clarence: Case Closed. Part 6: Escape Heist: The Videogame * 'Belson: this stinks.. At first I thought it might the best day ever for me.. But no I'm just stuck at balence's base. With Nathan. Help me please mom From Belson. And send. ' * Cynthia: Hmm.. Let's see if you have. *her phone makes a sound* Hmm. It seems like I have a message from belson *reads his message* help me please.. From Belson. Aww he cared about me again but what really matters is.. My Gummy Bear is in trouble! I must save him! * (Bert showed up out of nowhere.) * Bert: Not today.. Cy.. Not today.. * when someone shows up or anything they always say "Not today." Okay back to the plot. * Cynthia: What are you doing here? You know Belson? * Bert: I do. and I was the one who kidnapped your child. * Cynthia: *gasps* You couldn't.. And also my husband is the richest out of them all. * Bert: I don't even care.. * (Scene cuts back to where Belson and Nathan is right now.) * Belson: Can't believe it! He would just beat us up! I could've been the hero. I play multiple Videogames all week long. * Gary Smooch: as well cousin. * Belson: Gary..? What are you doing here, * Gary: Well I was sent here due to Balence's rules about no family over a million dollars allowed in Aberdale. * Nathan: Actually you guys. We are in garbage truck and the sign says We're leaving Aberdale! * Belson: What..! We gotta get out of here! * (Amy and Sumo catches up the garbage truck with Amy's bike.) * Amy: Guys! *shouts* Jump Off! Do it before you leave Aberdale! * Belson: I thought neither of you guys cared about me.. * Amy: Uh.. Sometimes your being a jerk but it doesn't mean someone like you deserves to leave forever.. Now jump! * (Nathan jumps, Gary jumps, Belson Jumps.) * Sumo: So.. Heavy.. * Amy: Just like your heavy metal shirt you have.. * Belson: Operation Escape Heist: The Videogame is completed. * (Even though they didn't think of a escape plan. So is it misleading or is it just a honest mistake?) * Gary: Where to? * Amy: Something you'll never seen. Part 7: Face To Base * Balence: *on speakers* Attention All, Aberdale Citzens this is not a drill. Now I am the official mayor of this town. *talks to mayor* give me your mayor badge. * Mayor: I can't. Also you have to get rights to get this. * Balence: *shouts super hard* Give me that right now or else I'll do something way worse then you thought.. * Mayor: Okay Geez.. *gives his mayor sign to Balence.* * Balence: Now.. I'm your official leader.. And it's time to read minds... * (Scene cuts to the Guy-Scarper) * Amy: Okay, same plan.. We figured out Balence is actually one of the members of what is it called Jeff? * Jeff: The Imperial Perfection Robberies. * Amy: Yeah.. And also we figured out balence's fake death. * Belson: That one little trickster-- * Clarence: it isn't over yet.. We gotta face to face with Balance and end this war once in for all! Who agrees? * Everyone: Yeah! * Mavis: Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah. Woah woah. * Courtlin: Whatever she said, Let's do it! * Amy: Now for Opreation: Face to Base. * Jsff: So wait.. That means we have to go in every single balance's bases? * Amy: Yeah. We got prepare first. * (Montage of Everyone going to every base and collecting shields and toys from every base.) * *10 MINUTES LATER* * Kimby: *sweats* what time is it? * Malessica: it's like 11:54PM. * Amy: *gasps* Tomorrow is close! We Gotta keep moving fast! Let's go! (2x) * (Scene cuts to Seabass's house.) * Seabass Mom: And never come outta there until dinner's ready and that doesn't mean contact your friends! Your grounded for a whole two additional years! That means no TV for 2 years , only reading books. And also if you behave nicely. Then i might unground you. Now goodbye! *door slams* * Seabass: Did she said no interent? Pretty sure she didn't. time to see how those chumps are doing. *looks at everyone running* *gasps* their close! I must contact Balance about this. Part 8: You're Under Control Part 1. * 'Balance: Jeremy.. Tell me.. What was it like in your dreams. *rips off his face mask* ' * Jeremy: I am never going to tell you. You monster. You conquered every single town. Brother. * Balance: Oh.. You should my child *attempts to choke Jeremy* Listen up.. It's a real crazy town out there. And you'll be my replacement when i start to retire. Got that? * Jeremy: When I become your replacement. I will state a rule that nobody gets to conquer every town. It has diifferent Citzens. * Balance: And those Citzens population should be collapse by next week.. So do you have a choice to make? * Jeremy: Uh... I choose... * (Screen cuts to Balence's Main Airplane.) * Amy: Okay Chelesa move out when I say. * Chelesa: I got that. under control.. * *Mission Impossible soundtrack *Clarence Verison* plays * (Chelesa disabled the caremas and wrecked the whole entire balence statues.) * Everyone: *cheers* Good job Chelsea! * Chelesa: Uh,, Thank you? * Amy: Shh... It's like 1:43AM.. * Everyone: Sorry.. * (scene cuts to the supermarket,) * Joshua: Why does my boss have to make me suffer from cleaning someone's pee in the toilet.. It's so disgusting alreday, * Boss: After you clean my car then we'll talk.. * Joshua: *groans* fine.. * Joshua: Wait what's that? *gasps* the final key for Aberdale's piece it's the seventh one! * Balance: And I'll be taking that,, * (Joshua throws the seventh piece in the toilet then flushes it.) * Balance: You'll pay for this... * Joshua: Don't fight me.. I've been suffering from sevreal injuries and I am not gonna lost three of my body parts. * Balance: Go ahead baby boy... Let's see what you can do.. * Boss: you're kicked out of the store little boy. Goodbye! * *Balance gets pushed out of the supermarket.* * Balance: You'll see., * Clarence: Not Today, Balence.. Part 9: You're Under Control Part 2: The Ulitmate Fight * Balance: Wait what? Your still alive? I thought danger breaker crushed you., *gets confused* * Jeff: He was easy to beat. * Breehn: Yeah, Thanks to Clarence, Sumo and Kimby. He was sent back to prison. * (Scene cuts to the Aberdale High Secrue Prison.) * Danger Breaker: How many years do I even have to go? * Officer Moody: You haven't learned your lesson yet, Bad Man. You still need a couple more years to stay. Meanwhile *pulls her gun* I gotta go to shooting practicel since Jim ruined my shots a few years ago. * (Back at the residence.) * Balence: You've defeated all of my minions? * Percy: Yeah.. Robber. * Balence: *gasps* You know my secert? *gets angry* You know what Clarence. Every Buliding is getting destroyed way sooner then you think.. But luckily I have my own plans.. I have every single one of your eniemes to work together to crush you into pieces. And you're not gonna ruin this for me again. Never.. So I called up all of your eniemes. * Amy: We don't care. Look what are wearing. Apocalypse shirts. In case that happens. So we're prepared for our dumb eniemes. * Balence: You haven't heard anything yet. *whistles* * (Suddenly, all of the enimes from Clarence showed up.) * Sumo: *gasps* Seabass and his friend? I forgot your name. * (Amy's Sister showed up.) * Amy's Sister: Hello.. sister. * Amy: *growls* * (Everyone prepread their weapons.) * Clarence: This is our home.. Our friends., Aberdale is our own planet! * Balance: Aww.. Your goody two shoes is expiring. Do you need a diaper *gets hit with a stick* * Sumo: That'll Teach Him. * Nathan: You're not gonna touch this city with your germs. * Jeff: Uh... Well guess what *gets frustrated* *gets his axe.* You're not going anywhere but down. * Percy: Everyone aim.. And go! *gets hit with a soccer ball* Ow! * (The kids started to fight.) * Vu: You're far stupid. *alomst got hit with an axe* Woah. Phew that was close. * Sumo: Don't ruin this for me... * Balence: *growls* Come on weaklings go harder against them and you'll see your key to success. * Clarence: Huh? * Seabass: Hey Clarence! Face this! *throws his spikey sword to Clarence.* * Amy's Sister: You will face the cosunqueces of your life. *throws her axe to clarence.* * Clarence: *gasps* * (Screen turned to black.) * Balence: *echos* You will never understand how people hates you so munch. Part 10: It's Just In Your Head. * 'Clarence: '*wakes up* Huh? *shouts* Where am I?! * Jermey: Welcome to your head. *sips tea* * Clarence: Phew.l I thought I was dea- * Jermey: Don't even say it. You're not, it's just that your lucky to not get hitted by a axe. * Clarence: So wait. I got knocked out by its wood part. But not by it's main. You know. * Jermey: I know. *sips tea* Hey Clarence can I uh.. Tell you something real quick and shocking. * Clarence: Hmm. Yeah go ahead. * Jermey: You won't like this. * Clarence: Just tell me. * Jermey: Okay.. So I actually exist in real life. * Clarence: *gasps* Wait what?! Thats impossible how did you manage to get in my 100 dreams? * Jermey: Back at the day where I was at the circus with Balence. My boss teached us something about a dream-scape. * *Flashback Effect* (its a flashback.) * Boss: Alright everybody, Today we will be talking about Dream-Scape. Jermey would you do the honors? * Jermey: I got that under control. * Boss: You gotta sleep and find someone's dreams. * Jermey: Okay! * *Flashback ends* * Clarence: I was expecting more. * Jermey: I can't tell you all the deatils. But here's one thing. When I was searching for a kid's dream it was kinda average. Then I found yours. It was so Intersting. I had to check it out. And to say. Your dreams have a huge library of imagination. And I was pretty impressed. So one day. I slept for 10 hours not doing anything. It was my only chance to check out your dreams. And it was good. So when you slept with your father I mean't chad. a couple months ago. When your watching that dream show. So i went inside of your dreams. Gave you infinite shoes. And that's pretty munch it. * Clarence: That was excellent of you Jermey, I'm not angry. So wait do you have everyone's dreams? * Jermey: Yeah. I could have fun with it. oh your waking up. Remember I will always be there. * Clarence: In My Dreams? * Jermey: Yes. And also in real life somewhere, goodbye clarence., * Clarence: Goodbye Jermey! * (Clarence Wakes Up,) * Clarence: What happened?! * Rita: You didn't miss anything. The war is still going storng. We need to have a plan at the Guy-Scarper! * Jeff: Me, Sumo, Clarence, and.. thats all. Will go to the Guy-Scarper. You deal with them. * Chelesa: Good Idea. But wait aren't you missing somebody? * Sumo: Oh yeah, *Shouts* Amy! Come here! * Amy: I'm coming sheesh. Part 11: The Only Plan Left. (Meanwhile, At the Guy-Scarper.) * Amy: Okay heres the plan. In case of balence's minions coming in here, We have to set traps. * Sumo: Seriously? That's the plan. * Amy: No. Thats not all. It's only for Plan B. For Plan A: We have to stop this war. What's your suggestions? * Jeff: I say that we stop this war by convincing the goverment somewhere around here. And tell them that a child is taking the mayor's race. And we say it's illegal. * Amy: Too far Jeff.. Too far.. Clarence what about you? * Clarence: I say that 2 of us is going to fight and the rest of the other 2 of us find a way to end this war. * Amy: Uh.. I don't know what that means but sure. Lets get that a try. * (Later, At the residence A.K.A The war zone.) * Dustin: Eat Dog Poop! You Breehn Face Ripoff! *throws dog poop at Seabass.* * Seabass: Did you just said that i look like one of your dorks. * Breehn: *shouts* Hey! You don't have the rights to make fun of me unless I tell you to. * Seabass: Oh look. Some person who claims to look like but he is just a ordinary foruth grader who can't just mind their own buisness. *throws Dustin and Breehn at a tree real hard.* * Breehn: Ouch..! *his head started to bleed* Ow... Call an ambulance or something.. * Dustin: *gasps* Call The Cops! Now.. Chelesa get your phone! * Chelesa: I got that! *calling 991* * 991: 991 what's your emergency? * Chelesa: Funny Story.. * Clarence: Hey guys! We're here! * Amy's Sister: *gasps* Amy.. I thought I told you to clean that potty also I'm embrassing you in front of everyone. * Amy: Pssh. Yeah right your embrassing yourself for saying "Potty" instand of the Toilet. * Balence: *hears sirens* Oh no! The dang cops are here! Who's responsible for this? * Chelesa: Me.. * Balence: Destory this fool! * Chelsea: If I'm going down. You're going down with me. *fights with Bert and Seabass* * Sumo: *gasps* It's balance! * Balance: You're Dang Lucky.. You caught up.. Now you gotta chase me all the way to that mountain up there *laughs* * (Balence ran away and, Sumo and Amy chased him.) * Clarence: *gasps* Jeff! Follow me! We gotta stop them from going to that cliff! * (Clarence pulls Jeff's Arm.) * Jeff: Clarence. It's impolite to pull someone's arm. * Clarence: Who cares? We gotta stop them fast (2x) * (When Balence made it up in the top of the mountIan, Sumo and Amy blocked him.) * Sumo: You're ain't going nowhere. * Amy: Luckily, The police will be here just about a minute. * Officer #1: *uses his speakerphone* Hey kids! Get down here. It's a warning! Don't worry we will get you out in no time. * Officer Moody: You're going to prison that fat kid's lookalike. * Balence: Once, I escape. I use all 6 pieces together to summon the most powerful beast.. * Amy: Not if we take you down! Sumo are you with me? * Sumo: Yes Amy... It's the only way. * Officer Moody: Children jump on this trampoline over her-- oh their falling. * Jeff: *gets horrified* What! You can't! * Clarence: Jeff! Hurry! * (The scene goes to slow motion where Sumo and Amy fell down off a cliff. Then once they made it to the ground the scene turns black.) * Clarence: Sumo, Amy! *echo* Part 12: They Risked Their Lives.. To Save Aberdale. * (Back at Aberdale Elementary School.) * Ms. Baker: Hello Class.. Today we'll be discussing about the two heroes who saved Aberdale and defeated Balence and now he's back to the circus and he's never coming ever again to this town. But Amy & Sumo was way worse then that. They have fell down from a cliff and they-they *cries* I can't even say it anymore. They risked their lives. It could've been me.. * Clarence: *cries* It's actually my fault. It was a plan. * Everyone: *gasps* * Belson: Wait really? * Clarence: Remember when I said back at the guy-scraper probably you didn't but I said this "How about the two of us fights and how about the two of us defeat" yeah i forgot. I'm really SORRYYYYY it could've been me.. I could've been injured so hardcore then them.. *cries* don't look at me.. I am a horrible student and a friend. *cries and runs away* * (Meanwhile, At home.) * Chad: it's been two days and nothing intersting happened. * Mary: Yeah, I haven't heard Clarence since two days. * (Clarence opens the door and goes to his room.) * Chad: *shouts* Hey bud. What happend. * Clarence: You don't wanna know.. *cries* * Mel: I know what happened, * Chad: Wait Mel? How are you here? * Mel: Your son didn't lock the door. *walks to Clarence's room and sits in his bed.* * Clarence: What are you doing here Sumo's dad. Get away from me.. I'm a horrible person.. I don't wanna exist anymore *cries* *sniffs* * Amy's Dad: Its alright, their still alive. * Clarence: Wait what? I thought their dea- * Jeff: Ebebebeeeb. Don't try to ask how am I here. But they are at the hospital. And also their families. * Mel & Amy's Dad: Ahem. * Jeff: I mean that their families has over a thousand bucks because of them, They saved Aberdale because of them. So Clarence it's not your fault. It's not everyones fault. If it weren't for them to jump off that cliff. Then Aberdale would've been in grave danger. * Clarence: I'm going to the hospital to meet them. * (20 Minutes Later Timecard.) Part 13: Happy Times, Fun Times (Final Part.) (At, The Hospital.) * 'Clarence: *gasps* You guys are really alive *cries* but how? ' * Sumo: Funny story.. to the events where they fell off. When me and Amy was falling down. There was a aboanded trampoline. we landed. And then we had to fake our own injuries. To save Aberdale for the better. * Clarence: Wait I'm kinda worried. What happens when you guys get a checkout and see how your bones goes like. * Amy: Don't worry.. I already dealed with it. * *Flashback to where Amy changed the wires and made the screen looked like that their bones were cracked.* * *Flashback ends* * Clarence: Woah.. That's pretty sneaky. Just like that sneaky peeky adventure we had *chuckles* * Amy, Clarence, Sumo: *laughs* * (Scene cuts to the nelson's residence.) * Mr. Noles: Hello honey I'm home. Wait what's going on? * (Inside of the house, a lot of police officers showed up. Arresting Bert.) * (Scene cuts to Aberdale Elementery School.) * Ms. Baker: Class.. You know why we're having a Saturday school. Because the two brave heroes who saved our town wants to give out a speech. * Everyone: *cheers* Amy, Sumo! Speech! (10x) * (Sumo grabs the microphone.) * Sumo: Alright everyone. You know why we're here,, to give out a speech to all of you clasmates out there.. Clarence, Jeff, Amy, Belson Chelsea, Rita, And the rest of you. * Percy: You forgot about me! * Sumo: If it weren't for Clarence's grammar. i mean his final plan. Then we would've been here.. We would've been in this town again. All of this would've happend if Clarence didn't think of an idea. * Jeff: But wait didn't my plan suppose to work out. * Amy: *grabs the microphone* So in return, we are having a celebration in.. Belson's Backyard! * Belson: *gasps* Well then. Okay.. Since my pretend to have no friends mood is over. * (Later, That Day.) * (The whole entire kids from Aberdale Elementery, West Aberdale. had a party. And dancing.) * *THE END* Post Credit Short: Jeff's Words of the Day: Greatushania Jeff: Welcome Back to another Jeff's words of the day! Today we will be talking about this word: Greatushania. heres a challenge. Say the word without even using text to speech. Let's see if you can handle it *chuckles* anyways that word means: Saving our world and willing to have a sacrifice. This word was inspired by these two heroes. So anyways thanks for seeing Jeff's words of the day. If you want to see more. Check out my playlist for more. And I'll see you guys next time. Sumo: What are you talking about? (Scene turns black.) Jeff: Uh.. My word of the day. Category:Transcripts Category:Cartoon Network Category:Clarence